


Their Parents Let Them Shoulder All the Blame

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the quiet moments that Sam finds himself remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Parents Let Them Shoulder All the Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/127786.html?thread=27819050#t27819050).

  
As much as Sam enjoys the bickering and pranks, the rough and rowdy sex, the fast hunts and picking on their brothers, it's the quiet moments that Sam finds himself remembering.

The moment just after sex, where they're too exhausted to do anything but pant into the quiet, eyes quietly searching the other's face- _am I really allowed to keep you? Am I good enough?_ \- that brings a sweet smile to his face.

After a fast, hard kill, filled with pain and adrenaline, where he's just happy Gabriel made it out again. Where he can take his time running his hands slowly over the archangel- 'I'm checking for wounds.' 'Oh, is that what they're calling it these days?'- without having to look too deeply at the reason he wants to.

Trying to hold each other up-right after gluing seven hundred and forty three feathers to Dean, and painting an intricate mural of the Impala on Castiel's stolen coat. While they're struggling for another breath, and their eyes meet in mirth for a frozen moment.

Even moments after nothing other than more moments. Sitting in a motel room, Gabriel chewing on a king Snickers- on Dean's bed, of course- while Sam pours over news reports on his laptop. He glances up to find Gabriel watching, and he smiles.

Gabriel smiles back.

Yeah, he prefers the quiet moments.

  



End file.
